


Love to Hate to Love

by Elsfia



Series: Снайпер и ласточка [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Drabble, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hate to Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: Разница между ними составляла два неизменных года.
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran
Series: Снайпер и ласточка [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/942438
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Love to Hate to Love

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3102825/9051733)

Себастьян был старше, и оттого ему казалось, что весь мир лежал у его ног. Молли была младше его на два года, и это решало всё. Кроме того, он всё ещё находился на той стадии, когда дёрганье за косички было самым подходящим способом выразить своё неравнодушие. Фигурально. Сам бы он едва ли в этом признался.

— Хупер, ты это куда? Малышка, неужели расстроилась?

Молли, обычно тихая, спокойная, замкнутая Молли откровенно бесилась и срывалась. _Каким удовольствием_ было для Морана раз от раза выводить её из себя. Привлекательнее, чем в бессильной ярости перед ним, она не была. И даже её слезы обиды стоили этого маленького, но такого бесценного триумфа.

— Ненавижу тебя, — шипела Молли так, чтобы никто больше не слышал, собирая учебники, что выпали из её рук от того, что проходивший мимо Себастьян бесцеремонно пихнул её плечом.

_Ненавижу._

Моран украдкой оглядывался — когда Молли думала, что он уже не заметит, она тихо надрывно всхлипывала, и её маленькие плечики вздрагивали так беззащитно, что ему почти хотелось вернуться.

Но когда в её глазах вспыхивал огонёк злости, когда в её взгляде читался неисполнимый смертный приговор, Себастьян испытывал куда более сильное желание. Вжать малышку Хупер в стенку и до крови прикусить её тонкие, девственные губки.

Потакание этому искушению стоило размашистой пощёчины. Стоило даже двух и трёх; когда Молли отворачивалась, бормоча, как мантру, _«ненавижу»_ , Себастьян усмехался и осторожно касался всё ещё горящей от оплеухи щеки.

— Оставь меня в покое, Моран, — рычала она со всей грозностью, на которую была способна, и только сильнее походила на маленького котёнка. Парень ухмылялся, представляя себе эту _киску_.

Себастьяну было семнадцать. И да, он _обожал_ её провоцировать.

* * *

Разница между ними составляла два неизменных года, но Моран, должно быть, посерьезнел. Или мир, прежде лежавший как на ладони, вдруг оказался вовсе не таким плоским и подвластным его прихотям.

Кое-что, впрочем, так и не менялось.

— Ты и спишь с книжками, Хупер? — спрашивал он, зажимая в зубах сигарету.

Молли отвечала ему гневным взглядом, и он тихо смеялся про себя. А старое желание становилось сильнее. Спустя полчаса Себастьян зайдёт к очередной подружке и, лишь бы срезать дорогу до постели, прокатит её на новеньком мотоцикле. Он нарочно проедет мимо пруда, столь излюбленного Молли, потому что знает: она по-прежнему будет там и будет _смотреть_.

Теперь семнадцать было Молли, и он всё чаще ловил на себе её взгляды.

* * *

Макушка Молли едва равнялась с его плечом, а сама она была такой слабой, что было более чем приятно ощущать её постепенную капитуляцию.

Особенное удовольствие Себастьяну доставляли её вздохи, каждый последующий из которых становился всё больше похожим на стон.

_«Ненавижу»_ слышалось в её низком протяжном «Моран», когда он самозабвенно целовал её шею, не обходя вниманием тонкую жилку, пульсирующую от быстрого сердцебиения. В его грязном шёпоте ей на ухо «Хупер» шелестело очередной насмешкой — скорее, правда, добродушной, нежели обидной.

До обид в тот момент им уже не было никакого дела. Себастьян по-свойски, уверенно и с большой охотой по капле высасывал из неё невинность. Молли постанывала всё чаще, выгибаясь под его ласками, и, похоже, совершенно забылась.

Настолько, что в её бессвязных фразах очень чётко прозвучало его имя. Не _Моран_.

Себастьяну досталась её девственность, и он счёл это приемлемым поводом напоследок тихо шепнуть ей на ушко _Молли_.

Утром она проснулась от того, что почувствовала на себе внимательный взгляд Морана. Когда она открыла глаза, тот лукаво усмехнулся и мимолётно ей подмигнул.

— Как насчёт повторить, Хупер? — с лёгким смешком спросил он, быстро поцеловав её в губы.

Молли сдержанно улыбнулась и опустила ресницы.

— Я была бы не против… — и помедлила: — _Себастьян_.

Похоже, их отношениям предстояло перейти на совершенно новый уровень.


End file.
